


Green Thumb

by dulciscoeur



Series: Contentment in the Ordinary [1]
Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Orphan Black - Freeform, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulciscoeur/pseuds/dulciscoeur
Summary: Cosima can't seem to keep (some of) her plants alive but Delphine happens to love gardening so it's all good.





	Green Thumb

Delphine breathes in the smell of fertile earth and lavender, her gloves muddy after transplanting the last set of plants into bigger pots. She gets up to admire her job, leaves and flowers swaying in the faint breeze that blows over the balcony, the first rays of sunshine painting the clouds amber. The fleeting image of her lover’s eyes crosses her mind at the sight of the sky, and her lips bear the semblance of a smile as she grabs Cosima’s forgotten poinsettia before crossing the doors into the bedroom.

“How come you take such good care of your marihuana plants, but the rest of them are lanky and floppy?”

The dead plant swinging languidly in her hand as she speaks emphasizes her point, but Cosima can’t see that. Body sprawled across the bed, her face is half buried in Delphine’s pillow, a habit she developed the moment Delphine left her bed after the first time they slept together. Had it not been for the smile on her face, Delphine would've thought she was still asleep.

A muffled answer comes from her mouth.

“What, chérie?”, she doesn't wait for a response, walking instead towards the kitchen to throw the plant in the trash can - not without a disapproving shake of her head. It was the fourth that she couldn’t save that month.


End file.
